


Breaking Hearts Is What You Do For Fun

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: Brendon has it all down, he does. His ribcage cracks and suddenly he can't feel.





	Breaking Hearts Is What You Do For Fun

Brendon was supposed to be in class now. Dallon was at class. The thing was, they didn't share any classes, so Dallon didn't know that he didn't go. He usually came home earlier than Dallon, usually left later. His classes weren't that long, anyway, and it was nearing winter. He watched the crisp leaves as they fell over him, slightly white with frost, and he shivered. At least he wasn't sick. His hip bone pressed into the grass, reminding him of Ryan. How he was bony, but not sick. He had a fast metabolism. Brendon once wanted to be like him, skin and bones, and when somebody asks he can just say that he has a fast metabolism. But he changed. He changed from that boy who was sick, to a boy that knows much more. He no longer checks his weight on the scale anymore.

  
Dallon doesn't know this, but Ryan is a liar. Broke their hearts like the way his bones snapped in the nightmares. Brendon scratches gently at his arm, the thought of Ryan making his hair stand on ends. If Ryan truly loved him, there would be no chills. Would be no hurt. He would go back to Jon and Spencer with joy in his heart and a skip to his step. But there is. Ryan is a liar, who set Brendon's heart on fire with his secrets. But Brendon knows. He found out, found out about the way he touches that other girl, the way his hand slides down her hips and to her thighs. Ryan once touched him like that, but I guess you wouldn't know that, because that one time is distant. It's a memory that you can never get back. Just thinking about it makes his ribcage crackle, tiny stars trying to escape, hitting against his bones.

  
Brendon once wanted to be like Ryan. Skinny, fast metabolism, and he still does. The stars are burning hot and they make sure that he is nothing but gas in an empty house. He is nothing but fire in a cage, trying to burn, with no oxygen left to go. He is like skin color changing from the frost, from a warm red to the grey. He can feel the stars get worse and his ribcage cracks, and he can feel his skin burning, reminding him that this is no love story. This was not the moon coming down to greet him and kissing him. And this was not the sun holding his hand. They were stars, reminding him that in all the universe, he was nothing but cherry blossoms and galaxies. He was nothing but somebody who was once sick, and now isn't.

  
Their relationship was breaking, just like every single bone in Brendon's body, because these stars are strong. These stars are stress induced and his nose is bleeding, black with white dots in it. It keeps going until he almost feels lightheaded. He tries to keep the blood in, slamming his head into the ground. He gets into his hands and knees, staring with fear in his eyes, waiting for all of this to finally be over. When it stops, everything is quiet. The buzzing in his head stops. There is no wind. No dog barking, the sound of birds has stopped. Dallon and Ryan aren't home. It's nighttime.

  
He turns and feels black blood come from his throat, salty and burning. Once he is done, he dry heaves. He looks at himself and smiles, blood on his lips and teeth and tongue. It's metal but there's a certain sweetness. He wipes it and everything is silent again. He goes inside, remembering that Dallon and Ryan moved out once this started. Ryan forced Dallon out, saying it was too much to handle Brendon. Dallon was hesitant, but had left anyway. They didn't even say goodbye to Brendon.

  
He weighs himself on the scale.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm rewriting this!!  
> It's April 13 today, the last time was December 27!  
> Anyway! Leave comments please! Kudos are great too but comments are where they really are at


End file.
